


Getting to know you

by 2fruity4u



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Story for PhantasselArt, biodad vlad, vlad and danny are father and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/pseuds/2fruity4u
Summary: Commission story for a friend! Vlad and Danny just found out they are related! Still working out that whole not being enemies thing. It’s a process...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantasselArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasselArt/gifts).



This was weird.   
Vlad was still getting used to the idea of having Daniel as a son. Not in loyalty but actual blood.   
He still hadn’t ruled out dreaming… or maybe this was some sort of prank.

Whatever the case he wasn’t sure what to do with the facts as they currently lay. One part of him urged him to use this to his advantage. Take the opportunity granted to him and twist it to make all sorts of trouble for the Fentons, Jack especially.

The problem was that only one part of him wanted that, and it was a weak notion compared to the drive he used to have when it came to making Daniel’s life hell. The boy had saved his life after all, he came back from space in a sorry state, ghost form destabilizing and human form on the brink of death. Daniel had found a stabilizer, the very same serum used to save Danielle… there was some irony to that.

In any case after he had saved Vlad’s life, he found it hard to hold a grudge against Daniel and so the idea of plots and schemes was not at the forefront of his mind.

Quite the opposite, he was replaying every punch, every taunt. He had a blood relative, yes, and he had spent the last two years making that relation’s life absolute hell. How did one get over that? He had no idea how Daniel was able to accept his invitation of breakfast with any degree of grace. He knew that, were their roles reversed, he would not be this calm and level headed.

He shook his head and continued chopping up watermelon. He had no idea what Danny liked in the way of food so he decided to cover his bases. Fruit salad, waffles, bacon, and eggs were all nearly ready. With a final motion he swept the cubed melon into the bowl and sighed. Today would be… well awkward, there was no way around that but perhaps they could work some things out.

The doorbell rang just as Vlad was drying his hands. When he opened the door he found Daniel in the same red and white shirt and jeans he always wore, not sure why he expected his appearance to change but there he was, just the same as ever. “Good morning Daniel, I just finished cooking so you are right on time.”

“Sup Pl-” Danny stopped short. “Uh... V….lad….imir? Or am I supposed to call you dad now?”

Right, what should Danny call him? Spitting out Plasmius like an insult was a little awkward when they were trying to get along and that is really the only way Danny had addressed him aside from fruitloop. “Vlad.” He decided after a few moments. “Vlad is fine. You… well you already have someone you call dad.” He couldn’t believe he was saying that but he was. Danny had a dad, someone who cared for him and raised him. Requiring Danny call him the same when the most he ever did was knock him around was laughable. If he wanted to be any sort of parental figure he had a lot to make up for.

“Right Vlad.” Danny grinned as he walked into the mansion. “Didn’t know you could cook. Whatcha make, frozen pancakes?” Despite his teasing he looked eager for food. Teenagers.

“Of course I know how to cook, whatever would give you the impression that I can’t?” Vlad asked, slightly offended.

“Well, you’re rich. Rich people usually have someone else do the cooking.” Danny said with an air of experience. Vlad realized that for at least a week Danny was nearly as well off as he was. He probably ate properly prepared meals for the first time in his life during that week. A sobering thought really. Of course perhaps Jasmine could cook, the way she always seemed to take it on herself to be responsible it wouldn’t surprise Vlad in the least.

“Uh… Vlad?” Danny prompted, looking at him warily.

“Hm? Sorry, lost in thought.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “Right, well if you’ll remember, I wasn’t born rich. I was actually rather poor until I started amassing funds.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Danny blinked. “I guess I never really think of the you before the accident. Seems weird…”

  
Vlad felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as they walked into the kitchen. “Well, I didn’t come into the world a crazy old half ghost you know. I was young once, some time ago.”

“Yeah, a really long time ago.” Danny mumbled and then froze, looking at Vlad apologetically. “Uh… sorry.”

Vlad’s only reaction was to shrug and start preparing himself a plate of food. “Old habits die hard, and I am rather confident that snide comments are second nature to the both of us at this point. I’ll forgive any off color remarks as well as you grant me the same leeway.” Vlad thought about that and then tacked on, “Within reason of course.” If he started acting awful again he wanted to be told to cut it out, and he hoped Danny understood he had the right to tell him so. “In any case, it’s serve yourself. I set out some syrup for the waffles but I have other toppings if you’d prefer something else.”

“Uh... you don’t have strawberries do you?” He asked sheepishly.

“Of course.” Vlad set his plate down at the breakfast nook and took a bowl of already cut strawberries out of the fridge. “Here you go, anything else?”

“No, I’m fine. This all actually looks pretty good.” Danny commented as he heaped a few spoonfuls of fruit onto his waffles.

“Well why don’t we see if it tastes as good as it looks, hm?” After a few second’s hesitation Danny sat down next to him and began eating.

All was silent for a few minutes save for the sound of silverware against plates. Danny was the one who finally broke the silence. “So…”

  
“So?” Vlad asked apprehensively.

“So… this is weird.... Right?” Danny asked, fidgeting with his fork.

“Oh butter biscuits yes.” Vlad agreed quickly. “Not to mention soul crushingly awkward.”

Danny laughed. “Glad it’s not just me. I mean… I know you aren’t pulling one over on me because my mom confirmed it but like it’s still weird thinking that you… and I are… y’know.”

“Oh trust me I know. You think I would have thought of everything but the possibility had never even crossed my mind.” Really though, it should have. The timing was there after all.

“And now we’re just… sitting here and I am totally making it more awkward by pointing this all out aren’t I?” Danny asked, chuckling again.

“Only a little.” Vlad snorted. “I mean you could bring up the fact that we beat the stuffing out of each other on a near weekly basis and that I have been trying to clone my own son for a year now.”

“Yeah… that’s pretty awful.” Danny said, but he was still grinning. “Of course I could bring up the fact I had 12 news cameras pointed at you coming out of the shower for revenge.”

Vlad groaned. “I had forgotten about that. Did you have to remind me?”

“If we’re trying to one up each other on the cringe scale I’m bringing out the big guns.” Danny replied confidently.

“Oh yeah?” Vlad raised an eyebrow. “Well I have a trump card.”

“What’s worse than you streaking on national T.V?” He challenged.

“Two words. Your. Mom.” Vlad said confidently and leaned back while waiting for Danny to understand.

Slowly, very slowly, realization dawned on his face, and with that, utter horror. “Oh… dude gross! I do not want to think about that!”

“Oh but Daniel, you said we were bringing out the big guns and what’s better than-”

“Nope! We are done with that. Let’s move onto something not involving-”

“Your conception?” Vlad supplied helpfully.

“Okay, now you are acting like a real fruitloop.” Danny huffed, getting up from the table. “I’m going for a walk, be back in five.” Vlad chuckled to himself as Danny stormed out.

While Danny was probably scrubbing his brain with bleach Vlad set about cleaning up the kitchen.

It wasn’t until he was done that he noticed anything was amiss. As he glanced up at the clock he realized that half an hour had passed and Danny still hadn’t returned. While he wouldn’t put it past him to run off after their conversation Danny had made a point of telling him he would be back.

Something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad only paused for a few moments to grab a gun before he hurried outside. Really, he had no reason to believe anything was amiss. Danny could just be taking longer than expected or he could have run off. But Vlad had a  _ feeling _ and the only reason he was still alive today was that he took his gut feelings seriously. He opened the door and ran outside, it only took a few moments for the sounds of a struggle to reach his ears.

 

He peeked around the corner and saw two men wrestling Danny to the ground. A third had an ecto-gun. He took a few moments to collect himself and then stepped out into full view, gun raised and trained on the armed man. “Drop your weapon and let the boy go.” 

 

All three of them started, seemingly not expecting anyone to come upon them. 

 

“That’s him! That’s the one we want!” One of the other men said. “It’s Plasmius!” 

 

Vlad froze in shock. They knew… “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He recovered quickly. “But you better let the kid go or this won’t end well for any of you. I’m a rather good marksman you know.” That was actually a complete lie. When he wasn’t using his powers his aim was complete garbage. He was just as likely to hit Danny as any of the assailants from this distance. Better to let them think otherwise though. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Challenged the man pointing the gun at Danny. “Bet I can put a round in him faster than you can get to me  _ ghost. _ ” 

 

Danny’s eyes widened in horror. “J-Just let me go, then no one gets hurt. That’s way better.” 

 

“Sure kid, soon as your ghost pal hands over his weapon.” The guy said calmly like he didn’t have a loaded gun in his hand. 

 

Vlad looked the three ghost hunters over and sighed. “Right.” He engaged the safety and dropped the gun to the ground, kicking it towards the group. One of the hunters grabbed it and trained it on him. 

 

Vlad raised his hands above his head. “I’m unarmed. Now let the kid go. He has no part in this. His mom will give me hell if he vanishes.” 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll let him go… but first maybe he’d like to see just what kind of monster you are.” The hunter grinned. “I’m sure he’d be interested, he’s one of the Fentons right? Maybe he’ll want to help us with a few tests.”

 

Danny blanched, apparently not liking the idea. 

 

“Look, Danny I’m human, I swear.” Vlad pleaded in a hopefully convincing way. “You know there was an accident. I just have some radiation effects from time to time. I’m not whatever they’re implying!” 

 

“Uh…” Danny looked confused which thankfully seemed to be the right response to the hunters. 

 

“Grab him.” The main hunter ordered. Vlad was forced to the ground and phase proof cuffs were put around his wrists. “Good, now zap him.” His grin turned into a sneer. “If you are a human then this won’t do much of anything.” Vlad suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side as one of the hunters tazed him. Instead of just hurting like hell, which it still did, it forced him to transform. Vlad, now Plasmius, looked up in wide eyed shock. 

 

“What the  _ hell  _ is that?” Danny blurted out. Plasmius knew he meant the device but the rest of them didn’t make that connection. 

 

“ _ That  _ is the thing that pretends to be Vlad Masters. Pretty disturbing, right?” 

 

“I…”

 

}Daniel.{ Vlad said in ghost speak. }Pretend to be afraid of me, and when I tell you to, run.{

 

Danny blinked and looked between his captors, both of them looked disturbed by the way Vlad was now talking and Danny took the hint to look frightened himself. 

 

“Shut up!” The hunter holding the gun to Vlad’s head yelled. “Or I’ll blast you here and now!” 

 

That was all the distraction Vlad needed. He burst into action. He kicked his captor in the shins and rolled out of the way as the inevitable gun shot missed him by inches. He jumped to his feet and kicked the gun itself, snapping it cleanly in half. Next he ran forward and touched a hand to the ground. Danny’s two captors sunk into the ground up to their shoulders and the boy was free. 

 

“Run!” Vlad commanded. Danny’s eyes widened and he nodded, sprinting for the house. Vlad sighed in relief once he was out of sight. Now all that was left to deal with was… 

 

WHAM!

 

Vlad fell to the ground, dazed as the only free hunter punched him square in the jaw. His ears rang and he looked up at the hunter in shock. Of all the things to do, punching a ghost… Vlad noticed a glint of green in his right hand and realized that his next move wasn’t going to be another punch. Vlad also decided he wanted nothing to do with a knife that  _ glowed.  _

 

As the hunter lunged towards him, Vlad kicked out with both feet, landing a solid hit to the stomach but earning a slash from the knife in return. He yelled as the knife didn’t just hurt, but  _ burned.  _ He got up as quick as possible and was able to take two steps before he felt a tug on his cape that brought him tumbling down. The hunter was determined to not let him escape and Vlad was starting to think he might get his way. Even if he could get out of arm’s reach he could probably do little more than hobble with his leg hurt like it was. He didn’t give up however. He would keep fighting for as long as he could. The hunter pinned him down and he felt the point of the knife at his throat. 

 

“Thought you’d pull a fast one on us huh? Thought you’d get away and save the human too? Well the joke’s on you  _ ghost.  _ We were about to let him go, now he’s run away and you’re finished! And to think, if you hadn’t stopped to help him you might have actually evaded capture!” He laughed, and Vlad responded with a hiss. 

 

“Well I think it’s time to show you why you don’t mess with-“ A metal pipe flew across Vlad’s field of view and sounded a metallic  **thunk** against the hunter’s head, knocking him out cold. 

 

“Man, you think the bad guys would learn to stop monologuing. If they didn’t stop to talk about how big and bad they are I would actually have to try at this hero thing.” Danny said with a smirk. “You okay there fruitloop?” 

 

“I told you to run Danny!” Vlad sat up, assessing the boy’s condition. “Isn’t a lead pipe more of a villain weapon?” 

 

“Hey, I make due with what I can and you had some building supplies under your porch so…” He shrugged. “That looks pretty bad. You need some help? Something tells me we should get inside before the crazy ghost hunter comes to.” 

 

“Right.” Vlad agreed. “Grab that knife too. I’ll need to find out what’s in it.”

 

“Okay.” Danny picked the knife up and flipped it closed. He put it in his pocket and then offered his hand and to Vlad. He pulled him to his feet and helped him limp back to the house. “Let’s get you patched up.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” Danny asked once he helped Vlad inside the house. 

 

“First, we are putting the shield up. Hit the third panel from the left.”

 

Danny looked around, and then looked back to Vlad, completely lost. “Third what from  _ what  _ now?” To be fair there was nothing even slightly mechanical looking in the anteroom, but Vlad wasn’t exactly obvious about his defenses. 

 

“Third wall panel from the left of the entryway door, just hit it.” Vlad would have but between the handcuffs and the cut he wasn’t in any shape to waltz around. 

 

Danny looked at Vlad like he was crazy but decided to do it, why the hell not? He propped Vlad up against the door and counted the wall paneling. To his utter astonishment when hit it flipped around to reveal a keypad. “Dude… what the fuck.”

 

“Language Daniel.” Vlad admonished.

  
“Dude, what the  _ frick _ ?” Danny corrected looking 500% ready to tell Vlad off for language when he was single handedly supporting the evil villain trope.

 

“Just hit arm, the red button on the bottom right.” Vlad said, slouching against the wall. 

 

“Yeah okay but we are going to have a talk later about how to be less fruitloopy.” Danny said and punched the button. 

 

“All systems online, cupcake!” A cheery female voice reported.

“And I am sure that will be included.” Vlad sighed. He thought he had reprogramed all of the audio but he must have missed that one.

 

“Dude… that was my mom.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“ _ Please  _ tell me you are planning on changing it.” Danny more or less begged. He was not going to play nice with the fruitloop if he kept that  _ monstrosity  _ running.

 

“My dear boy, if I don’t patch myself up soon there will be no one who  _ can _ change such things so if you don’t mind...”

 

“Right, first aid now, question your sanity later.” Danny did his best to support Vlad as they slowly walked into the manor, Vlad directed him to his study and nodded to a statue. “Pull that statue forward, and do me a favor and freak out over it’s craziness later, I’m really not agreeing with whatever was in that knife.” 

 

Danny nodded and did as Vlad told. A secret passage opened up in the fireplace. He wasted no time in helping Vlad down to the lab but the look in his eyes told Vlad that they were going to have Words later. He sat Vlad down on a chair and gathered up all the first aid he could find and brought it back to him. “Okay, let’s take a look at the… Jeeze that looks awful.” Danny looked a little more pale than usual.

 

“You have an excellent bedside manner Daniel.” Vlad rolled his eyes. “In any case I need to get these cuffs off first. Could you fetch the blowtorch on the table over there?” 

 

“The…” Danny looked to where Vlad pointed and grabbed it, but didn’t hand it to him. “Vlad, what exactly are you trying to do here?”

 

“Get the cuffs off, like I just said. Now if you wouldn't mind lighting it…”

 

“Vlad, I know my grades aren’t stellar but in order to be an astronaut you have to be pretty solid on thermodynamics and heat transference and-“ 

 

“As fascinating as this is Daniel, I really must hurry up here before I bleed out so if you don’t mind, please light the darn torch.” 

 

Danny looked like this was the worst idea he had ever heard but did as he was told. Vlad held the cuffs right against the flame and Danny gasped as he saw them start to glow from the heat. He looked to Vlad’s face for any sign of distress but… there was nothing, he looked tired and worn but that wasn’t a change per say. As the cuffs started to melt he pulled his hands apart and gathered up the molten metal in his fist. “There we are.” When he opened his hand the metal had resolidified. He set it down and turned off the blowtorch. “Now… why are you staring at me like that Daniel?” 

 

“You just played with liquid metal like play-doh! What the h...eck?”

 

Vlad raised an eyebrow. “Well, I see you haven’t discovered your elemental powers yet. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to do the same in time.”

 

“Uh, no dude. I won’t.”

 

“Of course you will, if I can do it then you can-“

 

“Vlad I have  _ ice  _ powers. Not whatever demonic shit you have going on.” 

 

“Ice powers?” Vlad questioned blankly. “What on earth do you mean by that?” 

 

“I can make it cold.” Danny formed a diamond out of ice and presented it to Vlad. “Ice powers.”

 

Vlad looked like he wanted to ask ten million questions but he shook his head. “Later, we are going to have a very long talk.”

 

“Yeah, was already planning on it.” 

 

“For now, hand me the white spraybottle and the sterile sutures… catgut, not nylon.” 

 

“The  _ what made out of  _ **_what_ ** ?” Danny hissed, nearly dropping the medical kit. 

 

Vlad decided to take matters into his own hands and started searching through the box Danny was holding. “It’s not actually made out of anything it sounds like, it’s synthetic, calm down.” He found the spray bottle and spritzed it over the cut, wincing when it sizzled. “Yep, something anti ghost in there… would you stop looking at me like that?” Vlad asked when he looked up and saw a very concerned Danny. 

 

“Jeeze, how do you do this to yourself?” Danny asked after a few seconds.

 

“Well I have a lot of practice, don’t tell me you’ve never needed stitches, because I won’t believe it.” Vlad had seen the sort of fights Danny was in.

 

“Well yeah but I just use a needle and thread, and usually Sam or Tuck does it… I couldn’t just sew myself up.” 

 

“Well not all of us know people comfortable with sewing up wounds and I’ve had quite enough experience with hospitals to last me several lifetimes.” Vlad said dryly, pulling the right package from the box. “I learned to be my own medic and I think it has served me well.” He started stitching up the cut himself. 

 

Danny was uncharacteristically quiet while Vlad was working, so much so that Vlad started to worry that this had all been too much for him. “Daniel… look I’m sorry, I should have taken care of this myself, there was no need to drag you into it.”

 

“You’re sorry for asking for help.” Danny said with a frown. 

 

“Well yes, just because I’m hurt doesn’t mean I have to make you suffer.” 

 

“Suffer? Vlad, come on I had to help you down the stairs and bring you a few things, really it’s the least suffering I’ve ever had under your supervision.” Danny rolled his eyes and set the medkit down.

 

“Then why aren’t you talking? Usually the Daniel I know never stays quiet.” 

 

“I’m just… thinking.” Danny said with a frown. 

 

“About?” Vlad prompted.

 

“Jeeze, you sure are nosy today.” He sighed. “I was wondering why you never told my parents, you know, about being a half ghost.”

 

Vlad gave Danny a quizzical look. “They’re ghost hunters bent on dissecting ghosts, how do they put it, atom by atom?”

 

“Molecule by molecule actually.” Danny corrected. “But I mean they weren’t always hunters. Like when you guys were in college… it’s just weird, we both had friends next to us during our accidents but you never told them and I never even considered  _ not  _ telling my best friends.”

 

“Your best friends didn’t abandon you to go get married.” Vlad said bitterly. 

 

“Look if you’re going to start that up I will leave.” Danny warned. 

 

“Daniel, I’m explaining myself. I don’t blame them anymore but what I said was the truth, like it or not. I didn’t tell them because they never gave me a chance. They were my best friends but when I got hit with that portal they vanished. I didn’t even hear from them until the day they sent me a wedding announcement. What was I supposed to do?” He finished off the stitches and surveyed his handiwork. Not all that awful now that the anti ghost matter was removed. It was already starting to heal. Still he would have to analyse that knife later. 

“I’m sorry.” Danny said finally.

 

“Whatever for?” Vlad didn’t really think the boy owed him any apologies, quite the opposite in fact. 

 

“For my parents. Everything you did sucked but… it wasn’t cool of them to run out on you like that.” 

 

“That wasn’t your fault Daniel… but all the same… thank you.”


End file.
